


Two Weeks

by bakasoul221



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Lu Han - Fandom, Luhan - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, os sehun
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasoul221/pseuds/bakasoul221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costretto a prender parte a un corso di scambio interculturale a causa di sua madre, Sehun si sentiva perso nell'aeroporto internazionale di Giappone.<br/>Sua madre lo aveva assicurato che una guida lo avrebbe aspettato e accompagnato durante tutto il tempo del corso.<br/>Non essendo familiare né con la lingua inglese, né con il giapponese si sente intimidito e spaesato.<br/>Incapace di chiedere aiuto o informazioni, si guardava attorno in attesa che qualcuno venisse in suo aiuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

  


[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ejczc)

  


  


~ **TWO WEEKS ~**

  


  


  


Costretto a prender parte a un corso di scambio interculturale a causa di sua madre, Sehun si sentiva perso nell'aeroporto internazionale di Giappone. 

Sua madre lo aveva assicurato che una guida lo avrebbe aspettato e accompagnato durante tutto il tempo del corso. 

Non essendo familiare né con la lingua inglese, né con il giapponese si sente intimidito e spaesato. 

Incapace di chiedere aiuto o informazioni, si guardava attorno in attesa che qualcuno venisse in suo aiuto. 

  


  


~ • ~

  


  


“ _Quing wen?_ ” [Cinese: “ _Mi scusi?_ ”] 

“Huh?”

  


Sehun si voltò, era un ragazzo, le sue parole non gli sembrarono che fossero giapponese, sembrava straniero anche lui. 

“ _Puoi dare un'occhiata alla mia valigia un attimo?_ ” aggiunse il ragazzo sempre nella sua lingua.

“Cosa?” non capì le sue parole. 

“Can you...look...my bags? Please?”

Sehun lo guardò con un' espressione interrogativa. 

“Me...” gesticolò “...toilet!”.

“Ohh, si, si certo, certo!” annuì, “Okay!” 

  


~ • ~

  


  


Il ragazzo, quando fu di ritorno dai servizi, lo ringraziò offrendogli una lattina d'aranciata per il disturbo. 

Sehun rimase molto colpito da quel ragazzo. 

Era pallido, magro e poco più basso di lui. Aveva dei capelli soffici e leggermente arruffati, sembrava quasi una ragazza. Indossava una maglietta e dei semplici pantaloncini.

Se non avesse udito la sua voce, lo avrebbe probabilmente scambiato per una ragazza. 

  


Il ragazzo si sedette accanto a lui nella sala d'attesa dell'aeroporto. 

  


Sehun lanciò un'occhiata in basso, in direzione degli attributi del ragazzo, poi passò alle sue gambe erano snelle e sottili come quelle di una ragazza, Sehun si bagnò le labbra con la lingua, si sentiva nervoso, quando il ragazzo si girò verso di lui, colto alla sprovvista fece finta di cercare qualcuno. 

Per sua fortuna il ragazzo parve non notare. 

  


_Diavolo, ma che cosa mi salta in mente, a guardare il xxx di un altro ragazzo?_

Tossì nervosamente per scacciare l'idea di voltarsi di nuovo verso la direzione del fanciullo. 

  


Passò mezz'ora, passò un'ora, passarono due ore e della guida nemmeno l'ombra. 

Sehun che ad ogni minuto che passava diventava sempre più cupo e nervoso, al contrario il ragazzo accanto a lui era calmo e quieto, alle prese con un cubo di Rubik.

Sembrava quasi un coniglietto...no anzi un cerbiatto.

“Bambi!” disse sorridendo sottovoce. 

  


Due ore dopo, la guida si fece largo fra una folla di turisti americani con due cartelloni con su scritto due nomi, uno in cinese e uno in coreano.

  


Scoprì che anche il ragazzo accanto a lui partecipava al suo stesso corso di scambio culturale. E l'idea di passare due settimane con una creatura che sembrava fosse uscito da un film Disney non gli sembrò essere affatto pessima. 

Fu super felice di poter avere un'occasione di conoscere quel ragazzo.

  


“Oh, meno male, vi ho trovato. Scusate la mia macchina all'improvviso si è guastata. E sono dovuto venire con i mezzi, ma non abbiate timore, prenderemo un taxi per raggiungere gli altri. Io sono Yamada e sono la vostra guida e professore, dopo quando avremmo raggiunto il dormitorio vi spiegherò come funziona. Ora seguitemi!”

  


Mentre il signor Yosuke Yamada caricava le loro valigie nel bagagliaio del taxi, bambi colse l'occasione di far conoscenza con Sehun. 

“Ni hao, wo jiào Lu Han, nijiào shenme...?”

Sehun di cinese non sapeva molto, giusto qualche parolina sentita per caso nei drama che guardava sua madre. 

“Lu...? Han...?” ripeté sottovoce, “Lu...Han? Han! Ohhh, come Han Solo, quello di guerre stellari?” si chiese mentre ricambiava la stretta di mano “Ohh, piacere mio Lu Han Solo, io mi chiamo Sehun, Oh Se Hun!” il ragazzo ritirò la sua mano bruscamente per via della battutina di Sehun sul suo nome. 

  


Luhan sembrò non gradire affatto la sua compagnia, sopratutto dopo la sua battutina. 

Sehun non aveva cattive intenzioni, voleva davvero essere amico di Luhan. 

Le sue intenzioni erano innocenti, erano solo parole di un bambino cresciuto guardando troppo i film della saga de “le guerre stellari”.

  


Quale destino aveva pianificato quella strana coincidenza per fargli incontrare un ragazzo che portava (più o meno) lo stesso nome del suo eroe preferito? No, non poteva essere una mera coincidenza. La galassia aveva deciso il loro incontro, e lui doveva diventare suo amico a tutti i costi. 

Si, Sehun era determinato a voler diventare suo amico, a tutti i costi. 

  


Durante il tragitto in auto fino al dormitorio in cui avrebbero alloggiato durante la loro breve permanenza, Sehun provò qualche volta a rivolgergli la parola, senza successo. Il signor Yamada non era di certo di molto d'aiuto. Parlottò tutto il tempo dei monumenti e della storia del Giappone ogni volta che passavano davanti a un monumento i suoi discorsi invece di finire raddoppiavano. 

  


Insomma due palle. 

  


A Sehun non piaceva ascoltare i discorsi troppo lunghi, si annoiava, e il tono monotono del signor Yamada lo faceva sbadigliare. Le palpebre di Sehun si chiusero dopo la prima mezz'ora. 

  


~ • ~

  


Arrivati al dormitorio gli studenti vennero smistati in coppie da due nelle camere. Per decidere le coppie che avrebbero condiviso la camera, il signor Yamada fece decidere al destino, o meglio alla fortuna cieca, facendo pescare ai ragazzi delle carte. Chi pescava dello stesso colore avrebbe condiviso la stanza per le prossime due settimane. 

  


La fortuna però decise di tirare un brutto scherzo a Sehun, che ebbe la conferma che la fortuna è davvero cieca. Luhan era finito in stanza con altro ragazzo, mentre a lui capitò la carta dallo stesso colore del signor Yamada. 

  


_La sfortuna invece ci vede benissimo!_

“ _Merdaccia!”_ imprecò.

  


“Vedrai, ci divertiremo un mondo! Ritieniti fortunato ragazzo, non tutti hanno la fortuna di condividere la stanza con me!” disse il signor Yamada entusiasto, dando delle pacche d'incoraggiamento sulle spalle del giovane, accompagnato dalle risate soffocate sotto forma di finti attacchi di tosse da parte del resto degli studenti del corso. 

  


~ • ~

  


Il primo giorno dedicarono alla presentazione fra gli alunni e i professori che lo avrebbero accompagnato e seguito i loro progressi di studio durante la permanenza. Vennero distribuiti gli orari e il programma che dovranno seguire durante quei 14 giorni di permanenza. 

Sehun scoprì d'essere l'unico ragazzo proveniente della Corea del Sud. Oltre a lui, Luhan vi erano, alcuni americani, francesi, un filippino, due ragazze thailandesi, un inglese snob, e un ragazzo russo. Luhan era capitato in stanza con il ragazzo russo. Il quale un po' incuteva timore a Sehun. 

  


Dopo lo smistamento e spiegazioni vari del programma da seguire, i ragazzi avevano qualche ora libera per sistemare i propri bagagli e per socializzare. Sehun colse l'occasione per andare dal ragazzo russo per chiedergli se era disposto a scambiare con lui la stanza, ottenendo solo una silenziosa occhiata cupa che lo fece rabbrividire da capo a piedi. 

  


Luhan d'altro canto fece subito amicizia, non solo per il suo aspetto, ma anche per il suo carattere gentile e dolce. Le ragazze in modo speciale, gli svolazzavano in modo nauseante intorno. 

  


  


Sehun provò ad inserirsi varie volte in mezzo alla loro conversazione senza successo. 

A cena fu l'unico a sedersi da solo in un angolino a consumare il suo pasto, oltre al ragazzo russo. 

  


I ragazzi avevano fatto amicizia e si erano già formati i vari gruppetti. 

  


Gli unici esclusi dai gruppetti erano solo lui, e il ragazzo russo. 

Sehun non era abituato a stare da solo, di solito non ci mette molto a fare amicizia con chi vuole, ma questa volta si trovava in difficoltà. 

  


La lingua era il suo problema principale. Non sapendo l'inglese bene non riusciva a comunicare con gli altri ragazzi. 

Luhan non aveva problemi, il secondo giorno scoprì che il ragazzo sapeva parlare un po' francese, ed è per questo che ha fatto subito amicizia con le ragazze francesi e altre tre lingue. 

  


Sehun provò due o tre volte durante le pause e l'ora libera ad avviare una conversazione con il ragazzo russo. 

Risultato?

Fallimento totale!

  


Il ragazzo non apriva bocca. 

  


“Oh andiamo, non sono un tipo schizzinoso, non importa se hai l'alito pesante, parlami ti pregooo!” pregò durante l'uscita didattica pomeridiana. 

Il ragazzo russo in risposta si tirò su le cuffiette dal collo ed alzò il volume della musica, ignorando Sehun. 

  


~ • ~

  


Il quarto giorno il ragazzo filippino si sedette accanto a lui durante il pranzo, e Sehun poté cogliere l'occasione per parlargli. 

  


Si chiamava Jonas e aveva 14 anni, era il più piccolo della classe. A parte la sua mania di essere un' otaku 24 ore su 24, per il resto era un tipo okay. 

“Lo sapevi che i cellulari giapponesi sono a prova d'acqua?”

“Cosa? Davvero? Come fai a saperlo?”

“L'ho letto in un manga!”

“Ohh...forte!”

  


~ • ~

  


Erano passati già 6 giorni e Sehun non aveva fatto molti progressi con Luhan, era diventato difficile trovarlo da solo, sempre circondato dalle ragazze. Sehun aveva quasi perso le speranze, non faceva altro che osservarlo da lontano e sospirare. 

  


  


Il loro giapponese stava cominciando a fare i progressi. Ora sapevano più o meno tenere una conversazione fra di loro almeno. Sehun era un alunno molto diligente e apprendeva in fretta se si trattava di conversazione. Aveva cominciato a passare tempo con Jonas, e con sua grande sorpresa il ragazzo russo quella sera a cena si unì con loro a cena.

  


Scoprì che il ragazzo russo si chiamava Kyle ed era anche lui un patito di guerre stellari, infatti si era seduto e aveva iniziato a parlare con Sehun per via della sua maglietta che indossava quel giorno. Ebbe modo di conoscerlo bene e capire che avevano più o meno gli stessi gusti in fatto di cinema. 

Sehun cambiò idea su di lui, sembrava un tipo inavvicinabile, ma infondo è un bravo ragazzo, gli disse che all'inizio era scontroso con lui perché Sehun era troppo insistente ed appiccicoso.

  


~ • ~

  


Il giorno seguente i docenti avevano deciso di premiare i ragazzi dandogli il pomeriggio libero, potevano fare ciò che volevano. 

Sehun e Kyle da buoni intenditori di cinema si erano organizzati nel voler fare una maratona dei film di Guerre Stellari. Jonas era stato invitato dalle ragazze francesi e americane a passare il pomeriggio con loro, ma quando seppe il programma consisteva nel visitare un sacco di musei noiosi, si unì al dinamico duo dei cinofili. 

  


Non era un grandissimo fans della saga, ma conosceva bene o male la trama per diventare membro onorario del piccolo club. 

  


Onorario perchè a Jonas toccò fare la parte della principessa Leila Organa, con un asciugamano bianco arrotolato gli fecero le due cipolle simili alla principessa Leila.

Kyle invece era Yoda, dato che era bello alto si mise in ginocchio con l'accappatoio per calarsi nel suo ruolo.

  


“La grandezza non conta!” disse mettendosi in ginocchio.

“Tzè, disse il gigante!” disse Jonas roteando gli occhi. 

Sehun faceva Darth Vader, con un cappello nero in testa e la maglietta di Darth Vader si era calato anche lui nel suo ruolo.

I tre ragazzi arrotolando fogli di giornale avevano costruito tre spade, dato che non avevano delle vere lightsaber a disposizione si erano arrangiati come potevano.

Si erano riuniti nella stanza di Kyle perchè lui aveva la saga completa sul pc. 

Fra battute e merendine passarono un tranquillo pomeriggio da nerd a fare giochi di ruolo con trame impossibili e improvvisate sul momento.

A sera inoltrata gli altri ragazzi stavano tornando al dormitorio. Anche Luhan che aveva trascorso un pomeriggio istruttivo fece ritorno. 

  


Solo i tre membri del club non si erano accorti che fuori s'era già fatto buio. Erano intenti ad inscenare una battaglia epica fra Yoda e Darth Vader, mentre la principessa versava lacrime per la perdita della morte di un suo ipotetico fidanzato Han Solo, si Leila aka Jonas era stato promessa in sposa ad Han Solo. 

  


Kyle e Sehun non sapevano combattere con le spade, così improvvisarono mosse copiate dai film dei samurai. I due erano così presi dalla lotta che non si accorsero quando Luhan aprì la porta della stanza sommersa nel caos. 

Sehun era girato dalla parte opposta, mentre Kyle gli sferrava un attacco, Sehun roteò su sé stesso per evitare di essere colpito per poi ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Luhan. 

  


Forse per l'adrenalina della lotta o forse perché era passato quasi una settimana dall'ultima volta che si ritrovò così vicino a Luhan che appena lo vide le uniche parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca furono la citazione più famosa della saga.

  


“Lu Han, io sono tuo padre!” disse puntando la sua spada contro Luhan.

  


Luhan rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, per quanto le intenzioni di Sehun potessero essere innocenti, Luhan non lo gradì affatto. 

Sehun non osava distogliere lo sguardo, aveva iniziato a sudare freddo.

  


_Ecco, ora sono davvero fottuto!_

  


“Uh-oh, nebuloso il futuro di questo ragazzo è!” disse Kyle a Jonas avvertendo la tensione fra i due ragazzi.

  


Luhan chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo. 

  


E il resto è storia! 

  


Ah, ah, ah!

  


No sul serio, quello che accadde poi nemmeno Sehun voleva ricordare.

  


Luhan sfilò facilmente la spada dalle mani di Sehun e bastonò i tre ragazzi sulla testa. I tre ricevettero una bella ramanzina da Luhan e dovettero pulire la stanza da cima a fondo. 

  


Per quanto l'apparenza possa sembrare un ragazzo fragile e innocente, quando si arrabbiava il ragazzo sapeva farsi rispettare. 

  


“Uffaaa, ma perchè devo pulire anche io? Io non ho fatto tutto questo casino, siete stati voi due.” piagnucolò Jonas.

“Molto da apprendere ancora tu hai!” rispose Kyle imitando la voce di Yoda. 

Sehun invece fece la sua parte delle pulizie a testa bassa, non osava più alzare lo sguardo. E sempre evitando lo sguardo di Luhan, dopo aver pulito tutto, salutò gli altri prima di congedarsi. 

  


~ • ~

  


Sehun non era mai stato un tipo mattiniero, adorava sonnecchiare il più a lungo possibile. Motivo per cui spesso saltava la colazione. 

  


Toc, toc! 

  


Toc, toc, toc!

  


Sehun grugnì rigirandosi nel letto. 

  


Toc, toc, toc!

  


Qualcuno bussava alla porta. 

  


Non poteva essere il signor Yamada, perché quella era anche la sua stanza e di solito entrava ed usciva senza farsi tanti disturbi. 

La luce del mattino era fastidiosa, Sehun tirò su le coperte.

  


Tclak! 

  


Chiunque avesse bussato era entrato dentro. 

  


“Con permesso!”

  


_Luhan?_

  


_No, non può essere._

  


Luhan non aveva nessun motivo di entrare nella sua stanza e né tanto meno di cercarlo.

  


  


Si alzò di soppiatto per vedere se si trattava davvero di Luhan. 

E sorpresa delle sorprese era davvero lui. Sehun ancora non ci credeva ai suoi stessi occhi, si stropicciò per assicurarsi che non si trattasse di un sogno. 

  


No, niente affatto, non era un sogno. Era davvero Luhan in carne ed ossa quello che si trovava di fronte al suo letto. 

  


“Ti ho svegliato?”

“Uhm...no, niente affatto, stavo...stavo...”

Sehun non sapeva cosa dire o fare, era letteralmente confuso. 

  


Si schiarì la voce 

“Uhm...che cosa...?”

“Oh, ieri sera non ti ho visto a cena e nemmeno questa mattina a colazione. Ti ho portato qualcosa di leggero da mettere sotto i denti. Oggi ci aspetta un'intera giornata fuori se non mangi qualcosa ora dopo potresti sentirti male.”

“Ohh, ehm...grazie.”

Era vero, oggi avevano in programma una giornata intera fuori. 

Luhan gli aveva portato dei tramezzini all'uovo e un succo di frutta. 

  


Nella testolina di Sehun frullavano mille domande, come faceva sapere che ieri sera non aveva cenato? Da quando controlla le sue presenze? Perchè proprio lui fra tutti era venuto a svegliarlo? 

Luhan passò il vassoio che aveva in mano a Sehun.

“Sbrigati a mangiare e a vestirti, tra mezz'ora arriva il pullman.” 

Sehun annuì in risposta ficcando un intero tramezzino in bocca. 

~ • ~

  


Quando raggiunse il resto della classe all'entrata del dormitorio Luhan lo salutò con un cenno di testa, Sehun sorrise in risposta.

_Forse la fortuna sta cominciando a girare finalmente dalla mia parte._

  


Prima tappa Museo Nazionale di Tokyo.

“Il Museo Nazionale di Tokyo è stato il primo museo a essere inaugurato nel 1872, custodisce tesori nazionali e beni culturali più di ogni altra città o regione del...”

Sehun sbadigliò senza curarsi di coprirsi la bocca, il signor Yamada lo faceva venire sonno quando iniziava a fare la guida turistica. 

  


Mentre tutti seguivano con attenzione le spiegazioni sui vari oggetti dal signor Yamada, Sehun era l'unico che li seguiva senza interessarsi particolarmente delle spiegazioni, rimanendo sempre indietro al gruppo.

  


“Spero che tu non ce l'abbia con me per ieri sera.”

Sentì una voce alle sue spalle mentre era chino per osservare da vicino una statua.

Sehun guardò sorpreso, Luhan! 

“Cosa?”

“Ieri...ecco...uhm...si, insomma.” disse imbarazzato. 

  


_Che cariiino che è quando è imbarazzato!_

  


“Scusa!”

“Oh non devi, sono io che dovrei scusarmi.” 

“Eh?”

“Si, uhm...ecco, è anche la tua stanza, non avrei dovuto sporcarlo. E scusami anche tu per prima, quella cosa...all'aeroporto.”

“Di cosa parli?”

“Per la battuta sul tuo nome, non avrei dovuto...ecco...”

“Oh, storia antica!” 

  


Sehun era così felice di aver parlato con Luhan che per un attimo non si accorse del fatto che Luhan gli aveva parlato nella sua lingua. 

Luhan stava per raggiungere il resto del gruppo, quando Sehun lo afferrò per la manica della giacca facendolo voltare. 

  


“Cosa c'è?”

“T-tu? Come...? 

Luhan lo guardava confuso.

“Da quando sai parlare il coreano?”

“Oh...hm...da un po'!” si fece per voltare ma Sehun lo afferrò di nuovo. 

“Perchè non me lo hai detto prima?”

“Perchè non me lo avevi chiesto.”

  


Sehun stava quasi per piangere, abbracciò Luhan stretto stretto dalla gioia.

“Ohh, se solo avessi saputo prima non mi sarei sentito così solo.”

“Ti sentivi solo?”

“Ohh non sai quanto, meno male, non devo più fare le imitazioni per farmi capire.” piagnucolò con il viso nascosto nelle spalle di Luhan. 

“Suu, su dai, non piangere.” lo rassicurò accarezzandogli la testa come si fanno con i bambini. 

  


Mentre il resto del gruppo seguivano il signor Yamada, Luha e Sehun rimasero in fondo al gruppo a parlare fra di loro. 

Luhan aveva vissuto in Corea per qualche anno ecco perchè sapeva parlare un po' il coreano. Aveva fatto già altri corsi di lingue all'estero, gli piaceva imparare nuove lingue e viaggiare. Era stato in Francia, Corea, Taiwan e...

  


“E quali altre lingue sai parlare?” chiese Jonas.

“Fluentemente ne parlo tre, il resto sto ancora imparando.”

“Ammirevole.”

  


Luhan si era unito a pranzo con Sehun  & company. 

Non era affatto male, una volta superato le prime timidezze, i quattro ragazzi cominciarono a parlare e a ridere sempre spesso. 

Luhan conosceva più o meno la trama principale di guerre stellari, ma non ne aveva mai visto un film della saga. 

A tale affermazione Sehun e Kyle sentirono come se qualcuno lo avessero preso a schiaffi in faccia con l'acqua gelata. 

Riuscirono a costringere sia Luhan e Jonas a vedere almeno il terzo episodio quella sera.

“Perchè cominciamo dal terzo?” chiese Luhan piuttosto confuso.

“Senz'altro il primo di ogni serie é sempre il migliore, ma se parliamo di Guerre Stellari allora nulla può battere il terzo episodio.” rispose Sehun sospirando per la banalità della domanda dell'amico. 

“Oh, capisco, va bene.” 

Posarono il pc di Kyle sul tavolino della stanza, mentre Kyle e Jonas erano sul letto, Sehun e Luhan si sedettero sul pavimento. 

Sehun non riuscì a seguire bene il film a causa di Luhan. 

Ogni tanto si ricordava di respirare, altrimenti sarebbe morto. Quell'intimità di sedersi accanto, quei pochi centimetri che li separava, sentire Luhan che involontariamente toccava la sua spalla ad ogni movimento, lo rendeva nervoso e battere forte il cuore. 

  


Luhan si trovò a suo agio, seguì il film con attenzione, c'era una cosa che non capì, voleva chiederlo a Sehun di spiegarli, ma vedendo l'espressione rigida e seria del volto del ragazzo, pensò che non fosse il caso di chiederlo a metà film e di aspettare la fine. 

  


A Sehun doveva piacere molto questa saga, non solo lo aveva chiamato involontariamente come il suo personaggio preferito il primo giorno, ma sapeva persino le battute a memoria. Sorrise all'idea di aver capito male le sue intenzioni, infondo Sehun non voleva affatto prenderlo in giro. Sorrise per l'espressione così seria di Sehun e tornò a guardare lo schermo.

  


~ • ~

  


Il corso stava giungendo al suo termine. 

Sehun aveva trovato un amico in Luhan, e non voleva separarsene, sembravano due fratellini. I due passavano ore a parlare e a ridere fra di loro. I due separatamente potevano passare per due ragazzi normali, ma quando camminavano assieme sembravano due modelli usciti da una rivista di moda per ragazzine.

Spesso capitò che alcune scolarette, e anche signore, li fermarono per fare una foto con loro. 

  


Insomma due idols. 

  


“Sembrate due modelli!” osservò Jonas a pranzo. 

Erano usciti a fare l'ennesima gita culturale con Yamada.

“Vuoi una foto o un'autografo?” chiese Sehun mettendosi in posa. 

“Ewwh, no grazie!” 

“Perché non ci facciamo una foto di gruppo?” suggerì Kyle

“Si ottima idea!” disse tirando fuori il cellulare Luhan. 

I quattro fecero delle foto di gruppo, la prima belli e sorridenti, la seconda facendo gli scemi, la terza... arrivò il signor Yamada da dietro, voleva esserci nella foto anche lui, facendo sparire l'entusiasmo dei ragazzi e facendoli disperdere in direzioni diverse. 

  


Il pomeriggio proseguirono con il loro itinerario. Luhan e Sehun erano sempre in fondo alla fila. 

Sehun giocava svogliatamente con il suo cellulare, mentre Luhan stava sfogliando il catalogo del loro itinerario del giorno. 

  


Sehun alzò gli occhi dallo schermo del suo cellulare e notò Luhan. Era carino con la fronte aggrottata a leggere il libricino. Sorrise. S'affrettò a raggiungerlo, mise una mano attorno alla sua spalla e scattò una selfie. 

  


Luhan alzò lo sguardo dal libricino quando sentì il suono dello scatto. 

“Cosa...?” 

“Nice! E' venuta bene!” sorridendo soddisfatto della foto. 

Luhan si girò verso di lui giusto in tempo per poter ammirare il sorriso di Sehun, sorrise e ritornò a sfogliare il libricino, camminando fianco a fianco. 

  


~ • ~

  


Sehun avrebbe voluto che il corso durasse in eterno, perché non voleva ancora separarsi da Luhan, o meglio avrebbe voluto che fossero diventati amici sin dal primo giorno. Purtroppo il corso era giunto al suo termine e per concludere alla grande Yamada decise di portare i ragazzi al Tokyo Sky Tree l'ultima sera. Annunciò ai ragazzi della sorpresa a pranzo. E sin da allora Luhan divenne sempre più silenzioso e cupo. Sembrava che avesse perso la voce, e se qualcuno gli chiedeva qualcosa rispondeva con un semplice si o un no.

  


“Hey, ma il tuo amico, sta bene?”

“Eh?!”

Jason indicò un pallido Luhan.

“E' da pranzo che è così!” fece notare Kyle. 

Sehun si allontanò dal resto del gruppo che facevano acquisti di souvenir.

  


“Hey, tutto bene?” chiese.

Luhan si sforzò di fare un sorriso rispondendo con un'alzata di spalle. 

Sehun mise una mano sulla fronte di Luhan per controllare se aveva la febbre. 

“Non hai la febbre! Cosa hai?”

“N-niente! Sto bene, davvero!”

Sehun lo guardò aggrottando la fronte, come i bambini che non accettano un no come risposta. 

Luhan lo trovò così adorabile che scoppiò a ridere, non riusciva davvero ad arrabbiarsi, sospirò, ci pensò un attimo e lo portò lontano da orecchie indiscrete. 

  


“Senti, è una cosa che non ho mai detto a nessuno, prometti di non ridere?”

Sehun fece il gesto della croce sul cuore, Luhan decise di fidarsi.

“Ecco...io...ho paura dell'altezza.” disse tirando tutto il coraggio che aveva dentro ad occhi chiusi. 

  


Attese una reazione da parte di Sehun.

  


Nulla. 

  


“Oh...tutto qui?”

  


_Tutto qui? Come sarebbe a dire tutto qui?_ Si chiese. 

  


Sehun lo abbracciò.

  


Si sorprese la reazione calma e matura del ragazzo, pensava che avrebbe riso e preso in giro. 

  


“Dato che siamo in tema confessioni di paura...confesso che io ho paura degli insetti e di prendere l'ascensore da solo.”

  


Luhan si rilassò. Quell'abbraccio lo tranquillizzò molto più delle parole di incoraggiamento che si era sentito dire in tutta la sua vita. Stava per stringere Sehun quando sentì la voce del signor Yamada richiamare l'attenzione dei ragazzi per dirigersi verso la torre. 

  


Sehun rilasciò il ragazzo e gli prese la mano sorridendo.

“Andiamo?”

Luhan non rispose, si lasciò guidare dal ragazzo. 

  


~ • ~

  


Essendo la torre di Tokyo Sky Tree una delle località più frequentate dai turisti e coppiette è affollata. Ma quel giorno non c'erano così tante persone.

  


I ragazzi del corso presero l'ascensore con un paio di turisti, ma l'ascensore cominciò a squillare, notarono che avevano superato il limite massimo di portata di persone. 

  


Sehun prese Luhan per mano e uscirono dall'ascensore. 

“Noi saliamo dopo!”

“La torre panoramica è al piano 340. Sarà meglio che non scappiate!” avvisò il signor Yamada.

“Vaaa bene!” rispose sorridendo. 

  


Luhan si sentiva un pochino confuso e disorientato. 

  


I due ragazzi attesero l'ascensore in silenzio. 

  


Fu Sehun a rompere il silenzio. 

“Se hai paura dell'altezza come hai fatto a prendere l'aereo?”

“Occhi chiusi e finestre chiuse, mi sono concentrato sul mio cubo di rubrik.”

“Ohh! Capisco, quindi ti basta pensare ad altro e sei a posto giusto?”

“Uhm...?!”

  


Ding!

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono. 

“E' arrivata l'ora di affrontare le nostre paure!” disse guidando Luhan all'interno dell'ascensore, sorrideva, il suo sorriso bastò a tranquillizzare un pochino Luhan. 

  


Quando vide Sehun premere 340, la calma cominciò a svanire facendo posto all'ansia e alla paura. 

  


Erano soli dentro l'ascensore. 

  


Solo loro due. 

  


  


5° piano. 

  


6° piano. 

  


  


. . .

  


  


. . .

  


  


100° piano.

  


  


147° piano. 

  


  


Ecco che la calma di Luhan cominciava a sgocciolare. 

  


Strinse la mano di Sehun più forte che potè. 

  


Sehun che fino ad allora aveva tenuto lo sguardo solo sullo schermo che notificava i piani che salivano, quando sentì Luhan stringerli forte la mano, abbassò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo. 

  


Notò che Luhan diventava sempre più pallido, il suo respiro cominciava ad essere affannoso, e non osava alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento. 

  


Sehun strinse forte la sua mano. 

“Va tutto bene, ci sono qua io.”

Ma la voce di Sehun sembrava essere distante. 

  


Non vedendo alcuna reazione, Sehun prese in mano il volto di Luhan costringendo il ragazzo a guardarlo negli occhi. 

  


“Hey, hey...non sei da solo. Ci sono io qui con te...andrà tutto bene.” 

  


Il respiro e il battito cardiaco di Luhan cominciò a tornare regolare piano piano. 

  


Sehun lo guardava negli occhi...nei suoi splendidi occhi da cerbiatto...osservò la lenta mutazione di Luhan, le sue guance piano piano cominciarono a riprendere colore e a tingersi di un tenue rossore. 

  


Sehun sorrise, il ragazzo si era quasi calmato.

  


Lo abbracciò, dandogli delle leggere pacche sulle spalle come quando si fa per calmare il pianto dei bambini. 

  


Luhan si sentiva di essere tornato un bambino, seppellì il suo volto sulle sue spalle pregando che il ragazzo non notasse il suo rossore, stringendosi a Sehun. 

  


… 

  


…

  


233° piano. 

  


. . .

  


…

  


300° piano. 

  


  


Sehun notò che Luhan era calmo, si era tranquillizzato. 

  


325° piano. 

  


…

  


…

  


330° piano.

  


Sehun si separò dall'abbraccio.

  


“Hai detto che ti basta pensare ad altro per non soffrire di vertigini giusto?”

Luhan lo guardò confuso. 

  


Sehun sorrise. 

  


332° piano.

  


Prese il volto di Luhan di nuovo fra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra. 

  


338° piano. 

  


Sehun aprì gli occhi allontanandosi dalle labbra morbide di Luhan. 

  


340° piano. 

  


Ding! 

  


Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono. 

  


Luhan diede un ceffone a Sehun con tutta la forza che aveva, uscendo dall'ascensore con una nube nera e tempestosa sopra la testa.

  


“Devo cominciare a preoccuparmi?” chiese il signor Yamada che si era fermato ad aspettare i due alunni mancanti davanti all'ascensore indicando un Luhan furioso che si allontanava a passi pesanti. 

“No, non più!” rispose Sehun con un tono amaro nella voce. 

  


Per il resto della serata Luhan non gli rivolse nemmeno uno sguardo. 

  


_Eeeh, bravo Sehun, sei tornato al punto di partenza._ Si disse guardandosi allo specchio dei servizi cercando di alleviare il dolore della manata di Luhan con l'acqua fredda.

  


Si massaggiò la guancia arrossita. 

_Wow!_ Non aveva mai immaginato che quel ragazzo nascondesse così tanta forza, incredibile! 

  


Poi portò le sue dita sulle labbra.

Chiuse gli occhi. 

Riusciva ancora a sentire il calore delle labbra di Luhan. 

  


  


Quando raggiunse gli altri, Kyle e Jonas notarono che i due inseparabili non si rivolgevano la parola. 

“Hey, si può sapere che gli hai fatto?” chiese Kyle.

“Eh?”

“Come mai Luhan ti snobba?”

“Ahah, ma cosa dici, non è vero che mi snobba!”

“Mi ha proibito di fare il tuo nome davanti a lui!”

“Ah...uhm...!” sorrise nervosamente.

“Hey non è che lo hai molestato?” disse sgranando gli occhi.

Sehun gli tappò subito la bocca con una mano, arrossendo.

“Ma...ma c-cosa vai dicendo? Ahah...ah...ahah...ah!” disse sorridendo nervosamente. 

Jonas e Kyle si scambiarono uno sguardo, per poi tornare ad parlare delle solite cose. 

  


  


~ • ~

  


  


Il giorno dopo in aeroporto, tutti si salutarono abbracciandosi e scambiandosi numeri ed email per restare in contatto. Il signor Yamada fece un lungo discorso semi commovente prima di separarsi dai ragazzi. Abbracciò personalmente uno per uno gli alunni augurandoli un buon viaggio e con una promessa di rivedersi magari in futuro, lontano, lontano oppure durante il prossimo corso. 

  


“Senti non so cosa tu gli abbia fatto, ma non potresti chiedergli scusa?”

“Eh? E perchè mai?”

“Non è bello separarsi in questo modo.” 

  


Eh, si Jonas per quanto potesse essere giovane era una fonte interminabile di saggezza. 

  


_Forse gli avevamo dato il ruolo sbagliato._

  


Quasi tutti i ragazzi si salutarono ed ognuno s'allontano per la propria strada. 

  


Tranne le ragazze francesi, che si presero tutto il tempo del mondo a salutare Luhan.

  


Dopo circa venti minuti le ragazze si separarono da lui. 

  


Luhan si diresse verso lo stesso terminale dove era diretto Sehun. 

  


Scoprì che erano passeggeri dello stesso volo. Luhan aveva preso il biglietto dell'aereo che faceva scalo in Corea del Sud. E per pura coincidenza anche i loro posti sull'aereo erano vicini. 

  


_Yes, finalmente la fortuna comincia a girare dalla mia parte._

  


Ma dall'altra parte per sua sfortuna Luhan non gli rivolse nemmeno una parola, per tutta la durata del volo. Era tutto preso a maneggiare il suo cubo di Rubrik. 

  


Quando l'aereo atterrò a Seoul, Sehun sospirò amareggiato, si preparò per scendere. 

  


Si morse le labbra guardando Luhan che era preso con quel maledetto cubo. 

  


Per la prima volta Sehun non sapeva cosa dire, detestava gli addii, e soprattutto detestava l'idea di separarsi da Luhan. 

Non sapendo quali parole usare, decise di dare un addio appropriato alla persona che gli era stato più cara in quei pochi giorni passati assieme. 

  


“Vostra signoria questo è un addio!” disse fissando per terra i propri piedi cercando di scacciare indietro le lacrime. 

  


“Bè, allora niente smancerie, addio!”

“Perchè no?” guardò Luhan sorpreso.

“Uff, che uomo impossibile!” disse Luhan alzando per la prima volta lo sguardo dalle sue mani.

  


Il volto di Sehun s'illuminò di gioia. 

“Lo sai che mi hai appena citato Guerre Stellari?”

“Lo so!”

“P-posso scriverti qualche volta?” chiese.

“Certamente.” sorrise. 

  


“Allora ci sentiamo dopo.” Sehun agitò il suo cellulare in aria facendo capire che non sarebbe passato poi così molto tempo prima di ricevere un suo messaggio. 

  


  


~ • ~

  


  


Quando l'aereo fu di nuovo in volo, Luhan baciò il suo cubo di rubrik. 

“Ti ringrazio per tutto ciò che hai fatto fin ora per me amico mio, ma credo d'aver trovato una medicina migliore di te!” posò dentro lo zaino il cubo, accese il cellulare e premette sull'icona della galleria delle foto. 

Cominciò a sfogliare le foto che aveva sul cellulare. Durante le pause fra una lezione e l'altra Sehun aveva scoperto il suo password e aveva riempito il suo cellulare con le sue selca. 

  


Luhan guardava una foto dopo l'altra cercando di capire quando gli aveva preso il cellulare e dove aveva scattato le foto, sorridendo dolcemente pensando a quanto potesse essere scemo quel ragazzo. 

  


  


~ • ~

  


Un anno dopo. 

  


  


Il cellulare di Sehun squillò. Sullo schermo comparve un numero sconosciuto. 

  


  


“Si pronto, chi parla?”

  


“Sei libero oggi?”

“Eh?”

  


“Ho detto sei hai impegni per oggi...”

“Luhan?”

“No, I'm your father imnida!”

  


Sehun scoppiò a ridere. 

“A dire il vero no, perchè?”

“Che strano pensavo che fossi impegnato!”

“E perchè mai?”

“Dimmi che scherzi!?! Sai che giorno è oggi?” 

“Uhh, giovedì?”

  


“Che data?”

Sehun controllò lo schermo del cellulare e poi aggiunse.

“Giovedì, 17 dicembre, anno 2015 per essere precisi, perché non hai il calendario sul tuo cellulare?”

  


Sentì Luhan sospirare spazientito dall'altra parte della linea. 

“Davvero non hai impegni per sta sera?” 

“Beh, volevo andare a vedere il nuovo film, ma non mi va di andarci da solo. Perchè?”

  


Ci fu una breve pausa.

  


“Andiamoci insieme!”

“Eh? E come? Vieni tu in Corea o vengo io là in Cina?” chiese ridacchiando.

  


Di nuovo silenzio.

  


“Aspetta tu sei in Cina vero?” chiese con una vocina tremolante d'emozione. 

“No, sono tornato in Corea...mi sono iscritto all'università qui, in Corea.” 

  


Questa volta ci fu il silenzio dalla parte di Sehun. 

  


“Allora vuoi venire con me a vedere il settimo film o no?”

“E ME LO CHIEDI PURE? OVVIO! SI, SI, SI, MILLE VOLTE SI! TI AMO!” rispose Sehun sentendosi al settimo cielo e saltando dalla gioia.

Luhan sorrise dall'altra parte della linea pensando a quanto poco basti per far dire quelle due parole composte da 5 lettere da Sehun, e a renderlo felice. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


~ FINE ~

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Nota Autore: Per chi mi aveva chiesto di scrivere qualcosa su Hunhan. Scusate se ho impiegato così tanto a scriverlo. (TT^TT) Scusate se vi sono degli errori, il mio cinese si limita al ni hao ma.


End file.
